


Snowball Fights & Finding Home

by wasatch_97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, lots of snow, mark has twin nephews, markhyuck, visiting mark's family in canada!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Mark brings Donghyuck back to Canada for their winter vacation.





	Snowball Fights & Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> It snowed for the first time this season where I live so I wanted to write about Mark's love for this weather.

“Donghyuck. Donghyuckie, wake up.” 

Said boy groaned, shifting so he was laying flat on his stomach on the bed, burying his face into the pillow. “Hyung, please shut up.” 

“Donghyuckie, it’s snowing! Please come see!” 

At the excited tone in his boyfriend’s voice Donghyuck cracked an eye open, looking at the older as he paced in front of the window, bundled up in a cozy sweater and beanie, a large smile on his face. “You miss the snow,” Donghyuck yawned, “always say so back in Seoul. You should go out.” 

“Not without you,” Mark said, climbing onto the bed and running chilly fingers through the younger boy’s hair. “We only have a few days of vacation time before we go back, and I want to enjoy it with you. Including the snow.” 

Donghyuck smiled at Mark, capturing his hand in his own and kissing his palm. “I’m only doing this because I love you very much so please don’t make me wake up at," he glanced at the clock and grimaced, "six in the morning again.” 

Mark nodded and laughed giddily as Donghyuck threw the blankets off of himself and shuffled out of bed, wincing when his feet touched the freezing floor. “Come see this,” Mark said, dragging the younger to the window. 

“Wow,” Donghyuck murmured, looking out at the street Mark’s family lived on, the front yards and trees covered in inches of white powder. “It’s beautiful.” 

“It’s your first time seeing snow like this, isn’t it,” Mark whispered, wrapping his arms around the boy. 

“I grew up on an island, hyung,” Donghyuck retorted, “there wasn’t much snow around.” 

“Okay, okay,” Mark laughed. “I’m happy, I get to show you what real snow is.” 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes but smiled anyways, his boyfriend’s happy mood infectious. “Shall we go?” 

“Mhm, let’s do this.” 

❄☃❄

“Shit, it’s so cold,” Donghyuck whined, the sound of his and Mark’s boots crunching the snow down echoing through the small wooded area behind Mark’s family’s house. 

“It is below freezing,” Mark said, grabbing Donghyuck’s glove clad hand. “Don’t worry though, I’ll take you back inside if you get too cold.” 

Donghyuck nodded, his scarf obscuring half of his face. “Where are you taking me?” 

Mark grinned. “Look.” 

Donghyuck glanced up, gaze falling on a frozen stream, the water turned to ice and twinkling in the early morning light. “It’s breathtaking,” he murmured, crouching down to look at all the designs that the water had frozen into. 

“Mhm, it really is,” Mark replied, crouching beside Donghyuck. “I’m happy I can have someone equally beautiful to show it to.” 

Donghyuck flushed, his already rosy cheeks from the cold turning a darker red. “When did you decide to become such a flirt?” 

Mark laughed, pulling Donghyuck’s hat down further to cover his ears. “You’re turning me into one.” He stood up, holding out a hand to the younger. “Let’s go inside, you look like you’re about to freeze.” 

Donghyuck nodded gratefully, grabbing Mark’s hand again and following after him. They were almost back to the house when Mark’s nephews, both eight years old, barreled around the side of the building, crashing into Mark and Donghyuck. Mark managed to balance himself, but Donghyuck fell backwards into a snow drift, almost disappearing into the soft snow. 

“Hey, you okay?” Mark frantically asked, pulling Donghyuck up and helping him brush away some snow from his face and jacket. 

“It’s going down my neck!” Donghyuck shrieked, clutching onto Mark and shivering as the snow melted and dribbled down the skin of his neck and under his shirt. “So cold!” 

Mark couldn’t hold back his laughter at Donghyuck’s horrified expression, the younger hitting him in retaliation. “Sorry,” he panted, grinning, “you’re just too cute.” 

“Eww,” one of the twins called, both making faces at the couple. “You’re being gross, Uncle Mark.” 

Mark sighed, quickly charging the boys and grabbing one in each arm, swinging them around as they screamed. “You two little imps. Both of you are growing up to be little devils! And that’s saying a lot because I’m in love with one!” 

For that comment Donghyuck threw a snowball, watching as it hit Mark in the back of the head. “Wanna say that to my face?” He pretended to be mad but he knew his grin gave him away. 

“It’s on, Lee,” Mark growled, putting the boys down and grabbing a handful of snow. 

“We’re all Lees,” Donghyuck laughed, dodging Mark’s snowball. 

Mark was about to respond when the twins attacked him, armed with many small snowballs. “What’re you doing?” Mark screeched as snow hit his jacket and face. “Get Donghyuck!” 

“But we like Uncle Hyuckie,” one of the twins responded, hurling an armload of snow at Mark. 

Donghyuck grinned at the name the two boys had given him, meeting Mark’s gaze, who looked equally happy even though he was under attack. “See, hyung? People do like me!” Donghyuck called, laughing as one twin gave up on the snow and attached himself to Mark’s leg. 

“I never said they didn’t,” Mark cried, stumbling back as one twin pummeled him with snow, the other proving to be dead weight holding his leg down. “Help me!” 

Donghyuck just sniggered, finally bursting into laughter as the boys managed to knock Mark down, his body buried in the snow. “Good job boys,” Donghyuck praised, giving the twins high fives. “You two would make excellent wrestlers.” 

“Don’t encourage them,” Mark panted, pulling himself up, “they’re little terrors with way too much energy.” 

The boys stuck out their tongues at Mark before running off into the woods, throwing snow at each other. 

“They’re sweet,” Donghyuck mumbled as he watched them get further away. “I love your family.” 

Mark laughed, wrapping his arms around the younger. “They’re all crazy, my grandmother is obsessed with card games and making candles, my parents are insanely proud of all the scrapbooks they’ve kept over the years, my brother and his wife are just strange, and the twins are insane.” 

“You’re still so lucky,” Donghyuck murmured, pressing a kiss to Mark’s cheek. “I love it here. With your family, your home, the snow, you.” 

“Would you change it?” Mark asked. “Being an idol. Would you change your decision?” 

Donghyuck smiled sadly. “I would love to be able to live like this, but the stage is where I belong. I always have made the right choice, including being with your idiotic ass.” 

Mark pouted, but brightened when Donghyuck giggled and squeezed his hands. “I agree with you. We both belong on stage. But it would be nice to have a home like this.” 

“Maybe it’s not in Canada, or even in a house for that matter, but I know I’ll always feel at home with you,” Donghyuck said, smiling at the older boy. “I love you, Lee Minhyung. Mark Lee.” 

“I love you too, Lee Donghyuck. Haechan,” Mark whispered. “Thank you so much for bringing love into my life.” 

Donghyuck laughed, cupping Mark’s face with his gloved hands. “There was always love in your life, hyung. Thank you for bringing me love.” 

Mark smiled, leaning down to kiss Donghyuck, their lips moving slowly as the cold nipped at their noses. “Let’s get you inside,” Mark said when they pulled apart, gripping Donghyuck’s hand, smiling at the boy. “I think we’ve had enough snow for the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments, ily all <3


End file.
